Undeniable Attraction
by dwkc0207
Summary: The story takes place after episode 2.07 "Musical Chairs." Derek is jealous of the interactions between Jimmy and Karen. He is determined to get her focus back on him. But how?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic that I've actually put up on the site so don't be mean! Please read and review : )**

**This story takes place after episode 2.07 "Musical Chairs" when Derek tells Jimmy off and gets drinks with Karen. **

**Unfortunately, I don't own Smash or any of the characters. **

Derek was ecstatic that Karen left Bombshell. He couldn't focus without her. He tried to imagine _Hit List_ to its fullest potential, but for some inexplicably frustrating reason, he has no vision without Karen. Before Karen, this wasn't a problem. He didn't need one specific person to spark his inspiration. He drew inspiration from many outlets, but that wasn't working anymore. It's like he was broken and Karen was his only fix. He literally needed her. Part of him hated that, he hated needing someone else. But if he was going to need someone, Derek was glad it was her.

Derek was beginning to think he needed her in other parts of his life too. This odd feeling of jealousy had crept its way into him when he saw Jimmy and Karen interact. It was plain as day that Jimmy was into Karen and Karen wasn't backing away. Derek had seen her disrespected by one asshole already and he would be damned if he let it happen again. He was there for her and they had formed some kind of interesting relationship that was more than friends but not quite a romantic relationship. Yeah it was confusing and yeah Derek wanted more from her, he wanted all of her. But he was at a complete loss on how to advance their relationship without it being awkward. And believe it or not, he was afraid of rejection. He was afraid of losing her as a true friend, and afraid of losing his inspiration. If he came on to her and things went bad, who knows what would happen to his artistic vision at this point. His vision revolved around her and only her. What a mess.

Maybe if he gave her some subtle hints that he was interested in a deeper way, other than work related he could gauge her reaction. He could swear that she was ready to kiss him back before Ivy walked in the room that day. He needed to do something to get her attention away from Jimmy and back on him. Not drastic, but something.

After seeing Jimmy flirt with Karen out of the corner of his eye and heard him ask her out for a drink, something in him snapped. He needed to act now before things got out of hand with the two of them. He needed to set this boy straight, maybe scare him off a bit and stop him from flirting with Karen. She was his and Jimmy needed to know that. Derek proceeded to have his talk with Jimmy, setting the boundaries as they should be.

….."You focus on your working, and I'll focus on mine. Got it?"

It was the most possessive outward display of pure male dominance he had displayed in recent memory, but it worked. Karen was getting a drink with him, not with Jimmy. She seemed bummed that he couldn't go out, but he would change that soon enough.

Karen and Derek walked out of the theatre arm in arm. Karen spoke first.

"So you sent Jimmy home with some notes?" Karen asked.

"Yeah he needs to stay focused, this is a great step but there is still a lot of work to be done on the book and the layout," Derek stated.

"Yeah that's true. They don't know what they're in for, working with you." Karen said smiling as they walked.

"Well they don't, but you do. And what's more is you're choosing to work with me. Some people would call you insane." Derek said with a light laugh.

"Maybe I am insane, but we work well together, no sense in breaking that up. You challenge me and make me better," Karen said.

"Well since we're being honest, those three weeks without you was not fun. It was hard for me to imagine Hit List without you in it. Nothing was coming together," Derek admitted.

"It's casue I'm your muse and ultimate source of inspiration." Karen quipped as they walked into the bar.

Derek saw her mood was already improving; Jimmy was slowly slipping out of her mind while Derek was moving in. They sat at the bar next to each other. Derek was determined to give her all of his attention and make her see that he was there for her. He sat facing her with his legs on either side of her. They ordered drinks and talked some about Bombshell and how they thought it would turn out. Derek was sure to give her his best smiles and genuine laughs. After a couple more drinks, the conversation got deeper and Karen asked about Derek's past. She was curious about him and he was willing to expose a little more information to her. It would make their relationship more personal. So he told her the story of his ladder to success. He did some dancing before becoming a choreographer, but nothing to impressive. He liked creating and placing moves but not so much performing them himself. He choreographed a few shows here and there and one day the director on a show he was working on quit. He stepped up and was able to prove himself as a visionary and the show was a hit. The rest was history.

As Derek told his story, Karen hung on every word. She watched him intently and listened closely. Derek was finally sharing some personal information with her and she was wrapped up in him. At this point they had shifted and were facing each other, one of Karen's legs was in between Derek's and he made sure to nudge his legs against hers as often as he could without being obvious. Karen had noticed and was not complaining, and she encouraged it by scooting slightly closer to Derek. There had always been a certain chemistry between that wasn't going away. In fact, recently, she could feel it getting stronger. Something pulled her toward him. When he left Bombshell, she couldn't ignore that fact that she felt something missing. And he was _so hot_. The hair, the accent, the artistic brilliance. Karen couldn't deny that attraction. She would be lying if she said she didn't repeatedly think about how that casting couch session might have ended differently. But she was hesitant to take it further with him. She didn't want to ruin this 'partnership' or whatever it was they had going on. Jimmy had been a good distraction, but Derek being here in front of her brought all of her feelings for Derek to the forefront.

They were having a good time with each other, talking and drinking. It was nice the two of them could have fun just talking and hanging out. Derek loved that about Karen, he was relaxed around her. She had a calming effect and could make him forget about work, which was hard to do. He could tell she was enjoying the attention from him as she had moved noticeably closer to him. And there was constant contact between them, either legs touching or her hand was on his knee or touching his arm. It all seemed pretty natural. His plan seemed to be working quite well, better than he had expected actually. They were pleasantly intoxicated, but not outright drunk or sloppy and they were still very aware and in control of their decisions.

There was a brief silence before Karen changed the topic, "So do you think Jimmy is gonna be a good actor for Hit List. I know he is green, but I was too. He has a lot of talent."

Derek didn't want to talk about Jimmy, at all. Time to make a bold move. Derek leaned in close to Karen placing his lips near her ear, he moved his hand to her up her thigh. His closeness and breath on her ear gave Karen goose bumps, she didn't push him away. "Tell me something darling, what could a boy like Jimmy offer you that a man like me couldn't? Just curious, because I think I have a lot more to offer like knowledge, experience, status, money, power. And when it comes to pleasure, well, there are no words to describe the level of pleasure you would experience with me." He said in a low tone as he squeezed her thigh a little tighter before slowly moving his hand back down to her knee, lightly breathing on her neck. "Just something to think about." Derek said before sitting back in his chair.

Karen literally couldn't breathe. Did that really just happen? She was processing what he had just said and trying to ignore how turned on she was right now, but it wasn't working. Thank god they were in a public place. She had to stay strong. Two could play this game. "Well, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it before," Karen said in a coy tone.

Karen's response was surprising to Derek, he could see she had been shaken by his comment. "Oh yeah? And what exactly have you thought about." Derek asked, raising his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Just a million different endings to our casting couch moment," Karen would never say this to him if she hadn't had liquid courage of alcohol behind her, but she did. Consequently, it made her unafraid of the sex. She still blushed slightly admitting that to him.

"Really?" Derek was loving the direction of this conversation, "Well, we have that in common. Wanna hear one of my favorite endings?"

Karen swallowed hard, "Would love to." What was she getting herself into?!

Derek leaned close to her again and whispered into her ear, "Well instead of pushing off my lap you kiss me gently at first, then you lightly bit my bottom lip which makes the kiss more aggressive. You know, heavy breathing, hair pulling, lip biting, tongue clashing, wet, and hot." Karen's closed her eyes and bit her lip, imagining every word as he oh so confidently told her his ending. "Then I slowly unbutton that white shirt, trailing passionate kisses down your chest as you moan. You grind your hips against me as I remove the shirt and then your bra. I make you lay down on the couch and kiss all the way down your body, slowly remove your panties and then eat you out while you pull my hair and scream in pleasure. There's more, but we would be here all night if I kept going." Derek said. He acted calm on the outside, but he was getting hard thinking about the fantasy even though he had already imagined hundreds of times.

Karen exhaled deeply and opened her eyes, Derek lightly rubbed her leg to comfort her. "Well you have quite the vivid imagination, I approve," Karen said.

"And there is so much more," Derek said seductively.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick," Karen said standing up. She needed to get away from Derek so she could think about all of this for a second. How had this escalated so quickly? It's like he was on some mission to win her over or something. Did he want this to be more than a friendship or was he just messing with her? Those things he said sounded so right to her. It made sense in her head to be with Derek. As she stood in the bathroom, she decided she could deal with this. She was going to see where this went and how things unfolded. She wasn't going to sleep with him yet, she couldn't cave that easily. She wasn't sure what this was, but she knew it might be fun. Part of her really thought things could work out with Derek.

Karen came back out to the bar and saw Derek sitting there smiling at her, looking all hot. "You ok love?" Derek asked, smirking a bit.

"Yeah I'm good. I should get some rest though, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow, so I'm gonna go home," Karen told Derek. "And no I'm not sharing a cab with you, so don't even ask." Karen knew she wouldn't be able to keep her hands off of him if they shared a cab right now.

"Was my story that bad?" Derek asked.

"No, it was that _good._" Karen said, slightly flustered.

Derek understood. It was best they let this all settle and not rush into anything. He stood up, putting his hand on her lower back and guiding her out of the bar. He hailed a cab for her and stood behind her and held her hips before she got in. "Don't forget about my story," he said, his breath hot on her neck. He kissed her cheek before she got into the cab.

Derek wasn't sure how he pictured this night going, but he wasn't expecting such a reaction from Karen. He didn't know what was going to happen next, but he knew it was going to be interesting. He got a text from Karen as he was getting in his own cab. It was simple and to the point.

**Your story was perfect. Have a good night, sleep well. Dream of me cause I know I'll be dreaming of you ; )**

And with that he went home and took a very cold shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**First thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! I REALLY appreciate it! : ) I got this second chapter up as soon as I could for you all!**

**I incorporated some things from episode 2.08, I wanted to stick to the show as much as possible, but obviously was not cool with the ending with Jimmy. This is how I think it should've gone.**

Derek awoke the next day still feeling slightly giddy about the night before. He had a feeling that Karen was into him but last night was the first time she actually said something to confirm his suspicions. It was going to be even harder to hold back now that he knew he had a chance.

Karen woke up more confused than ever. Last night was thrilling with Derek. But she still had a Derek vs. Jimmy battle going on in her head. They both had a certain spark that she identified with. But at this point, her relationship with Derek was more meaningful. Not to mention the increasing sexual tension, especially after last night. It's not like she had to make a decision right away. She wanted to play this thing out with Derek , but still keep her options open. She didn't peg Derek as a relationship kind of guy. Karen knew that even if what they had may or may not grow into a romantic relationship, something would have to be done about their physical attraction. Their chemistry was too electric to not be tested. And it would be tested eventually, she was sure of that now. For once she decided that sex with Derek would be worth the risk of whatever might happen after that. If she didn't sleep with this man at least once, she would regret it in the future. But she was enjoying this teasing game that they had started and she wanted to push it further.

They weren't working on _Hit List _til later in the afternoon and Derek had a lunch meeting with Scott to discuss more details about the show. When Karen figured Derek was done with his meeting she sent him a text.

K: How did the meeting go?

Derek responded pretty quickly.

D: Well, Scott loves the concept. His board officially approved us for the main stage. Still a lot more to work out though.

K: That's good news! Just wanted to tell you I had fun last night. I didn't want to wake up this morning cause I was having such a great dream

D: Oh really? Care to share?

K: This one needs to be told in person. Maybe I'll tell you later, after we work, if you're lucky.

D: You better, I believe you owe me a good story : )

Karen, Jimmy and Kyle all met in Derek's apartment later that afternoon to start piecing together the songs and story line to create a cohesive show. Jimmy was really focused on the musical and pinning and re pinning papers and notes to the cork board. He didn't even notice that Karen and Derek were sitting a little closer than usual on the couch. The sides of their legs were resting against each other to maintain that contact they seemed to always need.

After a few hours of brainstorming and discussion, they had a solid outline and the second act was getting stronger. Jimmy and Kyle had to leave to catch the night shift at the bar, leaving Karen and Derek alone in his apartment.

"Well, all in all that went pretty well, we got a lot done." Derek said, stretching out on the couch and putting his hands behind his head. "You know I never thanked you for finding this show, so thank you. We've really got something special here."

"Awww you're welcome. Glad things have worked out this way," Karen smiled. "I'm excited we're working on it together."

"Me too darling….I don't know about you, but I'm starving. I'm gonna order some pizza. Do you wanna stay?" Derek asked Karen.

"I'll always stay for pizza!" Karen replied. She honestly didn't care what he was ordering. She just wanted to stay.

Derek called in the order for delivery and Karen looked around his apartment a little more closely. She noticed the books on the shelves, the pictures here and there of him and people that looked like his family back in England. He also had some great art around his apartment that she imagines was probably pretty rare and expensive.

Derek sat on his couch as he watched Karen look through his apartment. She looked over and noticed he had finished ordering and walked over to join him. He was wearing sweatpants and a gray t-shirt, looking amazing. "Have I ever told you how much I love your place? Cause I kinda love it."

"Good I'm glad, hopefully that means you'll come over more often," Derek hinted.

"Maybe I will. You know what else I wanted to tell you?" Karen asked as she walked behind the couch, placing her hands on his shoulders, lightly massaging them.

"What's that?" Derek said exhaling deeply, enjoying the massage.

Karen bent down placing her lips to his ear, moving her hands down his chest, "How good my dream was last night." Karen wasn't sure what was coming over her, but she couldn't help it. It was hard to resist him, and it was her turn to be a tease. "My mind was reeling after last night and seems to follow the same direction as yours, consciously and unconsciously."

"Mmm I'm intrigued," Derek said.

"Well, in my dream a knock at my door woke me up. I answered the door in my negligée and you were standing there in your jeans and leather jacket, and your hair was perfectly disheveled." As she said that she ran her hands slowly up his chest, then up his neck and ran her hands through his hair, pulling it a little. "You didn't say a word when you walked in, and as soon as I shut the door you pinned me up against it, kissing me hard. I reached for you belt, undoing it and throwing it to the ground." She moved her hands back towards his waist, resting them on his upper thigh. "You lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around you and you walked me over to the kitchen, setting me down on the counter. You ran your hands up my bare legs, and when you reached my underwear, you pushed them aside without a second thought. Still kissing me, you pushed two fingers inside me and I moan into your mouth. You start a steady motion moving your fingers in and out, I put my hands underneath your shirt, scratching your back, which makes you moan." Then Derek actually let out a moan, Karen smiled rubbed her hands against this thighs. "And then"

Buzzzzzzzzz

Karen's story was interrupted by the delivery man at the door. Derek had consequently forgotten all about the food. Karen could see that Derek probably shouldn't answer the door as he was wearing sweatpants and Karen's story had definitely excited him.

"Don't worry. I'll get it," Karen said sauntering toward the door.

Derek sat there for a minute, very turned on and very surprised. Karen just came out of nowhere with that. Damn she was sexy, like all of the time. Not matter what she was doing or wearing. It was unfair. She sure had changed since they first met, he liked it.

Nothing else happened that night, but they both thought about it a lot over the next week. They had gotten into the habit of sending each other flirtatious messages and would steal the occasional glance or light touch when no one was looking.

The next week was became very hectic. Jimmy and Derek were having a ton of arguments about the show. Jimmy saw it one way, Derek another. When Karen took Jimmy's side and had to tell him she didn't like the screens for the new number, Derek's heart sunk a little. She hated disappointing him, Derek looked so sad when she said that. Eventually, they got everything figured out, and Derek actually listened to his actors for once. The new number turned out amazing. They all went to the corner bar to grab drinks and celebrate their accomplishment. Karen was keeping her distance from Derek, she didn't want everyone to know that they were like magnets. If she got too close to him, especially with alcohol, there is no tearing her away.

She attempted to distract herself with Jimmy, but he was being rude as usual, always blowing her off. She was over tonight so she asked Derek to walk her home. He was standing right there and it was a good seemingly innocent approach to get him alone. Derek was more than a happy to spend the time with her.

"You need an escort up to your room or maybe we can grab a night cap?" Derek asked playfully when they approached her front gate.

Karen paused for a second, thinking about her options before deciding. "Well I have rehearsal early tomorrow. And my director is pretty strict." She said, lightly grabbing his jacket. "I better get some sleep." She wasn't quite ready to fully let Derek in. She didn't know why, but maybe it was because she knew once she let him in, there was no stopping after that. She just needed a little bit more time to sort everything out before she was willing to give in to Derek and put herself out there because it was a big risk. She needed to prepare for the possibility of heartbreak. Even though her sexual frustration was at an all-time high, she had to focus on the bigger picture here.

"Fair enough," Derek said, looking disappointed. She kissed her hand. "See you tomorrow." She walked up the stairs and Derek walked away when he saw she was safely inside. Somewhere between the moment she walked into that audition room for Bombshell and that moment on her doorstep, he had fallen for Karen. Hard. She consumed his thoughts and he had developed a soft spot for her. He actually cared about what she thought about him, more importantly, he cared about her.

When Karen heard the buzzer she couldn't believe Derek was being so pushy. "Alright I guess I could go for one more drink." She grabbed her purse and the doorbell rang. "Jeez that was fast! What did you do run up here?" Karen opened the door and there stood Derek. Before she had time to react, he walked into her apartment and kissed her with everything he had. She kissed him back, still registering the shock. The kiss was passionate and explosive, an exceptional first kiss. Their lips moved against each other in a natural rhythm, tongues languidly intertwined. Derek firmly grasped Karen's hips and pushed her against the wall, putting his full body weight against her. She puts her hands on his chest, grabbing at his shirt. Karen took Derek's bottom lip between her teeth and slowly pulled on it, causing Derek to let out a soft moan, before continuing the kiss. They pulled apart, after a moment Derek spoke, "Sorry, the first goodbye wasn't good enough. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight love." He smiled at her, kissed her on the forehead, walked out and shut the door behind him, leaving Karen leaning against the wall by her front door, short of breath and already missing the feeling of his lips on hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the new follows and reviews! I think you'll like where this is going! Next chapter is gonna be intense, think of this as the calm before the storm. **

The next day the group continued rehearsals for Hit List at the theater Karen and Derek acted the same as usual. There was an underlying understanding that work was work and they didn't say anything about the night before. Derek was unsure of where they were. The kiss was great, but who knows how Karen feels or thinks about the whole thing.

Since Jimmy and Derek had reached a new found understanding, rehearsals were less stressful for everyone. Truth be told, Derek liked this challenge. He had to think outside the box, and it forced him to go back to his innovative roots. He hated to admit it, but it was a refreshing change to be challenged by someone like Jimmy. It made him think and pushed his creativity. With the combination of Jimmy pushing him and Karen being in the show, he knew he could create something unexpectedly great.

A lot had changed in his life in a very short time. He never thought he would voluntarily leave Bombshell and be working in a downtown theater in Manhattan on a show with writers that have never made a musical. His perspective about his life choices had changed too. After being accused of sexual assault by multiple dancers and actresses, he really thought about the path his life was heading down. He didn't want to be that old creepy director using his power to get girls into his bed. He did have that power and he had to be more aware of that. He could really use a grounded relationship, something long term and meaningful. Bedding multiple women was becoming juvenile. It was nice while it lasted, but he was getting older and he just recently realized it wasn't 'cool' anymore. He knew Karen would be an amazing girlfriend, talented, beautiful, and intelligent. A perfect fit. Any man would be lucky to have her and he wondered if he was even good enough for her. It had been awhile since he had an actual exclusive girlfriend, but something inside him wanted to take care of her. He wanted to make her happy, surprise her, wake up next to her, hear her sing while she cooks dinner, hug her whenever he wanted, kiss her like he did last night over and over again. He didn't think he would ever get tired of that. If he didn't at least try to make her his, he would regret it forever. Maybe he didn't have to be lonely anymore.

His thoughts had distracted him from paying full attention to the scene he was supposed to be watching. It ended and the cast looked at him for further instruction.

"Um nice work everyone. Let's take a lunch break." He needed a break to refocus.

Derek was jotting some notes down, but he could see Jimmy and Karen talking out of the corner of his eye. They were casually chatting and Karen laughed at something he said. Jimmy was obviously flirting with her. He was brave to do that with Derek in the same room that's for sure, especially after what Derek had said to him. He wasn't too worried though, that kiss had to be fresh in Karen's mind. He didn't think she would be running to Jimmy anytime soon, at least that's what he hoped.

He overheard Jimmy asking her to go to lunch with him. She looked over at Derek and he pretended not know what was going and looked busy with work. Karen accepted left to go to lunch with Jimmy. Derek tried really hard not to care, but he did.

Karen and Jimmy left the theater leaving Derek to his work and his thoughts. Karen actually wanted to go to lunch with Derek, but he looked preoccupied with his notes and work so she just accepted Jimmy's offer. Time with Jimmy wouldn't be bad, maybe they could work out some kinks in the show. They went to a café around the corner from the theater Jimmy was being very touchy feely and flirting a lot. Karen was so confused. Blowing me off one week, all over me the next. She wasn't really into it anymore though, not after everything that had happened with Derek. He was the only man that she seemed to occupy her thoughts anymore. They sat and ate and talked about the show. When Karen tried to ask him about his past, he didn't have much to say. She thought it was strange, but didn't think too much about it. Both of them came back into the theater together laughing at some stupid joke, seeming like they had a good time. Derek was not amused.

"Was your lunch break long enough?" Derek asked, his voice thick with sarcasm. "We only have three weeks to rehearse, no big rush or anything. We're gonna run through Heart Shaped Wreckage. Does that work with your schedule?" He said harshly.

"Whoa Derek calm down. Yeah we're ready." Karen said as they both took their spots on stage. Clearly that lunch with Jimmy had made him a bit jealous.

"Right, let's do it then." Derek said as he sat and watched them sing to each other, which was becoming less and less thrilling for him. They had decent stage chemistry and performed brilliantly, but he didn't exactly like watching Karen sing about being in love with another guy.

The rest of rehearsals went well, Derek wasn't fooling around and worked the cast hard until the end of the day. Everyone had left the theater except for Karen, who was packing up her stuff. Derek walked over to her, "You sounded great on those songs today, as always."

"Thanks, I wasn't sure since you were being so crazy today." Karen was kind of frustrated with Derek. He was acting like nothing happened last night.

"Yeah well, I'm just striving for perfection. I know you are too." Derek said crossing his arms in the process.

"Yea, I know. It's ok, just a long day." Karen said looking up at him.

"Wanna talk about it over dinner?" Derek asked.

"I would but my dad is in town, he came for a surprise visit to check up on me I guess. He worries! I have to get dinner with him, but he likes hearing me sing so I was planning on taking him to that karaoke bar on sixth after dinner. You should come." Karen said as they walked out of the theater together.

"Well, I wouldn't want to miss out on hearing you sing either. Just text me and let me know when you're headed there and I'll meet you." Derek said.

"Ok sounds good. See you later." Karen said, touching his arm and smiling up at him when she walked past him to head in the opposite direction toward her apartment. Derek grabbed her hand before she walked away and kissed it, looking up at her and smiling. "Looking forward to it." He said as he released her hand and then went their separate ways.

Damn him when he does that, Karen thought. It looked so fucking adorable when he did it, and it gave her butterflies. It made it hard to walk away from him. It was a simple gesture, but it was so sweet and cute. His attitude had gone from dictator director to adorable Derek in just a few minutes. Men are so confusing sometimes, but she was looking forward to seeing him later. Maybe she would sing something just for Derek, now that could be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay! UM who else was really sad when Karen rejected Derek? He looked SO SAD! But it's ok cause they'll be together here! Warning, this chapter is more explicit than the previous ones! **

**Song in this is Animal by Neon Trees, I don't own. **

They met up later that night at the karaoke bar. Karen came in with her dad and Derek was already ordering a drink, scotch of course. When he saw Karen he had to do a double take, she looked amazing. She was wearing black leggings that outlined every inch of her long legs, with a pair of heels and red blouse with a plunging neck line. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "You look gorgeous," He whispered in her ear before she pulled away. She smiled and introduced Derek to her dad, which wasn't as awkward as she expected it would be. They sat and had a few drinks, made small talk and tried to tune out the subpar singers singing in the background.

"Karen, you need to show these people a thing or two," her dad said.

"Alright dad I know you want to hear me sing." She said before she drank the rest of drink.

Before Karen got up, she leaned over to Derek and whispered in his ear, "Pay attention, this one is all for you."

Karen would love to sing something hot for Derek, but her dad was there so she had to be conscious of that. She was still able to think of the perfect song to sing to him though. She told the dj before she got on stage and the music started playing. It was Animal by Neon Trees. Derek smiled, he loved this song.

_Here we go again, I kinda want to be more than friends_  
_So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied_  
_Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend_  
_You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive_  
_No, I won't sleep tonight_

Karen was trying to perform for everyone but her eyes were locked on Derek. She was singing with so much emotion, she felt every word of that song with Derek.

_Oh, oh, I want some more_  
_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh, I want some more_  
_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kicking in_  
_It's getting heavy and I want to run and hide_  
_I want to run and hide_  
_I do it every time, you're killing me now_  
_And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you_

When Karen sang, it was like everyone else in the room disappeared. And what's even better is she was singing for him. She was so sexy up there and the song, the song was perfect. Derek almost couldn't breathe from how much he wanted her right now.

_Oh, oh, I want some more_  
_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh, I want some more_  
_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_Hush, hush, the world is quiet_  
_Hush, hush, we both can't fight it_  
_It's us that made this mess_  
_Why can't you understand?_

_Whoa, I won't sleep tonight_  
_I won't sleep tonight_  
_Here we go again_

_Oh, oh, I want some more_  
_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

The last part Karen sang in a soft breathless tone that literally sent chills all over Derek's body. Everybody erupted with applause and whistles when she finished. Derek sat there in shock and awe that this woman could have such an effect on him.

She came back to the table and her dad complemented her, having no idea of the implications of the song. Derek put a hand on her leg and kissed her cheek. "Absolutely incredible love." He pulled away but his hand stayed put on her leg. Karen's dad starting telling some story about Karen singing back in the day but Derek tuned out. He lightly squeezed Karen's leg under the table and made lazy trails up her thigh with his index finger. She squirmed, trying so hard not to react to his touching under the table. Thankfully her dad was sitting opposite of them, he was oblivious to the whole thing. Karen's responses were becoming increasingly shorter. She tried to talk normally, but conversation was getting difficult as Derek's hand moved closer to her inner thigh. She could feel the heat of his touch through her thin leggings and it was driving her crazy.

"Are you ok Karen?" Her dad asked.

"Uh, yeah just kinda tired I guess. It's been a long day you know." Karen placed her hand on top of Derek's and squeezed it in an attempt to get him to stop so she could think for 5 seconds.

"Yes it has been a long day! We should head out." Derek said, hastily agreeing with Karen. He needed her alone, now.

They headed out of the bar and made sure Karen's dad got a cab back to his hotel. When his car was out of site Derek stood behind Karen, his front flush up against her back. He placed his hands on her hips holding her close to him. She felt his lips on her ear, "That was incredibly sexy what you did up there. I heard every word." Derek wanted her to know he understood the meaning behind it. "And I couldn't have said it better myself. I want more too," Derek said rubbing his thumbs slowly against her hips, just like he did right before she performed in Bombshell for the first time. "I need more."

That was all Karen really needed to hear. She jumped out of Derek's embrace to hail a cab. She grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him in the car with her. She could barely say her address to the driver fast enough before her lips crashed on his. She kissed him aggressively with so much intensity she felt like she could burst. Everything had happened so fast, but Derek didn't miss a beat. They were fighting for control, neither one wanting to give it up. The kiss was rough and needy. They were breathing heavy as Karen tugged Derek's hair and he bit her lip, harder than he may have intended, but she loved it. Derek lifted Karen onto his lap and she was literally straddling him in the back of the cab. Derek grabbed her ass and she pushed her hips down, grinding against him. Derek moaned into her neck, trying to be quiet. "Fuck Karen, I've never wanted anybody so bad in my life."

"I'm glad we feel the same." Karen said in between the kisses she was placing on his neck. The cab stopped and Karen hopped out as Derek got out his wallet and threw more than enough money for the cab ride up front. He wanted to compensate for making the driver have to see that display. Karen and Derek ran up the steps and hurriedly into the apartment.

Karen walked in the door with Derek close behind and immediately called out to see if Ana was home. There was no response, thankfully she was gone. Derek shut the door and pushed Karen up against it, kissing her hard. She stripped off Derek's jacket and threw it to the ground. Karen pushed him toward the bedroom, kissing as they went. She slipped out of her heels as they stumbled into her room. She grabbed at his shirt and lifted over his head. She rested her hands on his chest loving the new feeling of his bare skin beneath her hands as he kissed her neck. "Mmmm Derek, I want you so bad," Karen said in a husky tone. Derek moaned against her neck in response. He tugged at her shirt and pulled it up and over her head, then made quick work of her bra. Karen lightly pushed him and he fell back onto the bed. She stripped her leggings as he shoved off his pants and boxers.

There was no time for foreplay or teasing. That had gone on long enough. Derek swore if he didn't have Karen right now he would die and it was clear that she felt the same. She straddled him, placing him at her entrance. She looked at him and pushed her hips down, taking in every inch of him. They both let out sounds of immense pleasure that can only come with the buildup of months of sexual tension. Derek grabbed Karen's hips and guided her as she moved up and down on him. He could hardly believe this was finally happening. Karen felt perfect wrapped around him, better than any dream he had ever had. He grabbed her and swiftly flipped her on her back, kissing her hard. Derek pushed into her and she tightly wrapped her legs around him, causing him to go even deeper inside of her. "God Karen you feel so good," Derek said as he moved steadily while kissing every inch of her body he could reach. She moved her hips to match his steady pace, she scratched his back as he thrust into her.

They couldn't get enough of each other as they kissed and moaned each other's names in pure pleasure. It wasn't long before Karen reached her breaking point and her muscles uncontrollably shuddered around Derek. That was enough to send him over the edge, holding her close as he came. Derek collapsed beside her, breathing heavy.

"Wow," Karen said breathlessly. "We've been missing out. I regret not doing it sooner." Karen laughed lightly and turned to face him in bed.

"I don't, that was perfect. More than worth the wait." Derek said, placing his hand on her cheek, stoking it gently. They just looked into each other's eyes, enjoying the moment. Karen could feel that this was the beginning of something more, she only hoped Derek felt the same. She drifted off to sleep in his arms, neither of them had been this content in a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I apologize for the delay in updating, but here is the next chapter! Thanks for all the love so far! R&R and enjoy! **

Karen woke up the next morning, turning over to face a sleeping Derek. He looked so adorable and peaceful sleeping in her bed. His relaxed features made him look youthful and even more handsome if that was even possible. She could really get use to this arrangement, waking up to him every morning. She definitely didn't want it to be a one time thing. She placed a few soft kisses on his neck and worked her way up to his mouth and kissed him full on the lips. Derek woke up with a soft moan and kissed her back without even opening his eyes. They pulled apart, Karen looking expectantly into his half lidded eyes.

"I've only ever dreamed of waking up like that." Derek said. "How are you so beautiful this early in the morning?"

Karen smiled "How are you so sweet this early in the morning?" she asked, teasing him. Karen laid on top of him kissing him deeply, clearly angling for a repeat performance of last night. The kiss was more sensual, slow and lazy. Derek let his hands aimlessly caress her body down her back and hips, resting firmly on her ass. Just as things were heating up, the buzzer to her door alerted them. "Ignore it," Derek said holder her tight. Karen had an alarmed look on her face. "Oh no, it's my dad! I forgot he's leaving today." She scrambled out of bed, putting on the first clothes she saw. Derek was slightly amused and just smiled at her. "Can you please put some clothes on, I'm sure my dad doesn't want to see you naked!" she said as she ran toward the door, exasperated.

"Hey Dad, I'm buzzing you up." Karen said unlocking the door.

Roger came in and gave Karen a hug. "Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Ugh yeah kinda, I forgot to set an alarm last night, but it's ok I need to get up anyway," Karen admitted.

"Well do we have time to grab some breakfast before I have to leave?" he asked.

Just as Karen was about to speak Derek walked out of her bedroom, fully clothed thankfully. "Good morning Roger, how are you today?"

Roger had a surprised look on his face, "Um good. I was just going to grab Karen for some breakfast before I have to leave. Did you want to join?" Roger asked tentatively.

"Oh no I need to get a few things done before rehearsal today." He went over to Karen and kissed her on the check, "See you later darling." Like a real man, he faced Roger and shook his hand, "Roger, nice seeing you again. Safe travels. Look forward to seeing you for opening night." And with that he slipped out.

"Let me just change my clothes and we can get breakfast," Karen said as she left her confused dad standing in the kitchen trying to process what had just happened.

...

Karen and her dad went around the corner to grab breakfast at a nearby café. He didn't waste any time asking her what was going on.

"Karen, I still don't understand why you left Bombshell. Your first chance on Broadway and you just pass on it like it's nothing. You don't know if you'll get another opportunity like that again." Roger said, clearly frustrated with his daughter.

"Dad, Bombshell wasn't working. Once Tom became the director, we started clashing and nothing felt right anymore. We just didn't work well together. Hit List is a good show, it has real potential. It could end up on Broadway, especially with Derek directing," Karen said.

"Oh yes I know plenty about Derek, I've read about his reputation. Tell me that's not how you got the Marilyn part in the first place?!" Roger asked with an accusatory tone.

"No Dad, Derek and I have developed a great working relationship that started with Marilyn. It was strictly professional, but lately we've gotten closer. I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you but last night was the first time Derek has ever….stayed over. It's all very new. Initially, I came to Hit List because I loved the concept of the show and the music was amazing and I liked Jimmy, the composer, but I can't ignore what I feel with Derek. It's easy to be around him." Karen said, hardly believing the words coming out of her own mouth.

"Well I just don't want you risking your career at such a young age for any guy. I don't want Derek to take advantage of you." Roger said.

"I know Dad, I'll be careful. I don't want him to take advantage of me either. I'll make sure that he doesn't." Karen said, trying to calm her Dad.

"I just want you to be happy Karen. Do what makes you happy," Roger said.

The rest of breakfast was uneventful as they talked about family and everyone at home in Iowa. To Karen, that world seemed so far away now. She saw her dad off and headed to rehearsal with a new giddy feeling in her stomach. She couldn't wait to see Derek, even though she had only been away from him for about an hour. Her dad did have a point though. Derek was quite the womanizer. Somehow she had to make it clear if she was going to continue to be involved with him that their relationship would have to be exclusive. She couldn't stand the thought of him being with someone else.

Karen walked into the theatre, she was a little early and Derek was the only one there. He was standing reading over some notes and trying to picture a scene on stage. She snuck up behind him wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear, "Good morning Mr. Director."

"Mmmm good morning….again." Derek said smiling and turning around to face Karen and holding her hips. "How was your breakfast with your dad?"

"Well it was awkward and he was wondering why you were in my apartment this morning, but other than that it went ok." Karen said.

"Good, I tried to leave with a good impression. I want him to like me." Derek told her.

"Well it may take a while but he will eventually once he sees the side of you that I see. The nice, caring, sweet side that his unknown to most people." Karen giggled.

"Well it is my deepest darkest secret." He said quietly.

Their moment was interrupted by Scott clearing his throat, Karen and Derek separated themselves. "Sorry ugh, Derek can I talk to you real quick?"

"Sure thing Scott." Derek said walking over to him. While Derek talked to Scott, Karen prepared herself for rehearsal and it wasn't before long that the rest of the cast had arrived.

Not much was different about rehearsal. Derek acted like he normally did except for some stolen glances and smiles between him Karen that no one else noticed. He was a little less mean, but still had that determined edge about him. Now that Derek had been with Karen, he couldn't help but be excited about the possibilities with her. Yes they had finally slept together and it was a release of tension, but at the same time it also opened up pandora's box. He wanted more of her. It was nearly impossible to keep his hands off of her during rehearsal when all he wanted to do was push her up against the wall of the theatre and kiss her till she couldn't breathe. It took every ounce of his energy to focus on the show and not on what he wanted to do to Karen at this very moment. Even though it seemed like the longest period of time ever, somehow he made it to the lunch break. He knew Scott was out for the rest of the day working with some of the theater investors so he used that knowledge to his advantage.

"Alright everyone, that's lunch. Karen, I need to see you in Scott's office." Derek stated loudly.

"Do you need me too?" Jimmy asked.

"Uh no, it's about contract details for Karen." Derek told him, hoping to God that he would just leave somewhere for lunch and not try to butt in.

Karen knew that Derek was up to something because her contract had been finalized last week. She was hoping it was a ploy to get them alone so she helped the process along.

"Jimmy would you mind grabbing me something from wherever you go? I probably won't have time to get anything now." Karen asked.

"Yeah no problem." Jimmy said smiling. He was still trying to do what he could to win over Karen. He wasn't aware that ship had already sailed.

Derek and Karen walked to Scott's office at a brisk pace. As soon as they entered Karen shut the door behind them and Derek immediately grabbed her and kissed her hard and moaned. She pushed him toward the couch and he fell back on it. Karen straddled him as he ran his hands up and down her legs. They were acting like horny teenagers messing around behind the bleachers at lunch, but they both loved it. They endlessly teased each other and began to learn the other's sensitive spots. Derek's was on his neck right below his ear. He could barely take it anytime she touched or kissed that spot and she took full advantage of that. The kissed fervently like they had been apart for days. Karen unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt so she could run her hands over his bare chest, she loved that feeling. All that chemistry between them had built up for so long and now that they could act on it, it was hard to stop.

Karen was the first to notice the time, "Derek, I hate to say it but we need to get back to rehearsal." She said between the hot kisses he was placing on her neck.

"You're killing me out there! Can you stop being so hot so I can get some work done. You make it hard to focus." Derek said playfully.

"It'll be worth the wait tonight." Karen teased as she got up off his lap and straightened herself.

"Do you want to get dinner tonight? I want to take you on a proper date." Derek asked.

"Yeah, I would love to. " Karen replied.

Derek stood up and buttoned up the buttons that Karen had loosened, and then kissed her on the forehead. "Good, I was afraid you might reject me. I thought you might've just been using me for my body." Derek quipped.

Karen laughed and they walked out of Scott's office to get back to rehearsal before anyone started getting suspicious. Hopefully their playful make out session could hold them over until tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello! Sorry for the delayed update! Had to finish up the school semester! This might be the end of this story cause I have some ideas for some other stories. Haven't decided yet. Sad that Smash is almost over :( But we'll always have fanfic lol Anyway, enjoy!

Derek decided to take Karen to a nice Italian place, kind of out of the way from the usual path. He didn't want to run into anyone they knew. It's not that he didn't want people to find out they were on a date, he just simply did not want anything to interrupt his time with Karen. He wanted as much alone time with her as possible. Plus, they did need to have a talk about whatever was going on between them right now. It all happened very quickly.

Karen was also eager to have that discussion. She didn't want to completely fall for Derek if he wasn't ready to catch her.

They sat down at their table, it was an intimate setting and Derek couldn't ignore how beautiful Karen looked in the soft lighting. He smiled at her, "I'm glad we're doing this Karen. It's been a long time since I've been on a real date."

"I have to admit, I'd never thought it could happen. If someone told me I'd be going on a date with you when I first started Bombshell I would've laughed in their face." Karen said. "We've come a long way."

The waiter interrupted their conversation to take their drink order, and Derek ordered them a nice bottle of red wine.

"Karen let me ask you something, what made you change your mind about me?" Derek asked sincerely.

"Well, I never really thought about it, but I guess it's because I can identify with your drive for perfection. You're tough and aggressive, but you are that way because you're so passionate about what you're trying to accomplish. That passion is so attractive and I guess I can only hope you have that passion in other aspects of your life too. At first, I didn't understand you, but then I realized we're not much different. I have the same drive for perfection in my work. And you also happen to be the sexiest man I've ever met." Karen said smiling at him.

"If only everyone understood me like that my job would be a lot easier." Derek said, placing his hand over hers and rubbing it gently. "Just glad you can see past my rough edges, it doesn't happen very often."

"Then there is the chemistry between us. I swear it's some undeniable force that pulls me toward you. When you touch me, talk to me, or even just look at me, I just, I can't even explain what it makes me feel. I know it sounds cheesy but…"

Derek interrupted her, "Karen, I know exactly what you mean. It's never happened to me before either. Just glad we both stopped trying to fight it."

Karen was very surprised by him. He was different with her. Different than how he was with Ivy or with Rebecca. For the first time she realized this could be something real.

Derek and Karen continued to enjoy their dinner. The food was amazing and Karen was feeling a pleasant buzz from the wine. Over dinner she finally got the courage to ask him the question she had been dying to ask him for months.

"Hey Derek, can I ask you a serious question?"

"Anything." Derek said. He was a big advocate of being honest, all the time.

"What did you mean that night of the Boston preview when you told me you understood love?" Karen asked nervously.

"Ahhh yes. Well believe it or not, I've been in and out of love, I've been a heartbreaker and I've been heartbroken. I was not always a lonely womanizing tyrannical director." Derek said. "In fact you might say I understand love so much, it's the reason why I've been lonely."

"Then why did you say it to me, in that moment?" Karen asked.

Derek paused. He didn't really have an answer. "Karen, I don't really know. I guess I just wanted you to know I could relate to your pain and comfort you. Just, there is something about you that's different. I care about you, more than I've cared about anyone in a long time."

"I feel the same Derek. I find myself always thinking about you, about what we could be, but I always talked myself out of it cause I didn't think you were interested." Karen told him. It felt good to get all this off of her chest. "I thought you were just interested in the sex and I'm not like that."

"It was like that in the beginning darling, and I'm sorry for that. But now I've come to the realization I'm interested in everything about you. Turns out I'm willing to give us a real try, if you're still up for it that is?"

"Really Derek? Are you sure?"

"Yes love I'm 100% sure. I want nothing more than a chance to be with you, and only you." Derek assured her, realizing she was taking a risk given his past. He was more determined than ever to show Karen he could be in an exclusive relationship. He could be sweet and caring when he wanted, with the right girl. Right now, she was the right girl.

"Ok I think we should give it a shot and see how it goes," Karen said with the biggest smile on her face. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy, and she could see her own emotions mirrored in Derek's face. She was glad they had talked. Karen had no idea he wanted something more. She was relived, excited, and nervous all at the same time.

They finished up their dinner and left the restaurant, holding hands as they exited. "Ready to head to my place?" Derek asked, looking into her eyes. The way he looked at her was already changing. He looked so intense and his gaze held so much emotion. Had that look always been there and she was just now noticing? Surely not.

"Yeah I am." She felt such a connection with Derek right now and just wanted to be with him. Kiss him, touch him…

Derek hailed a cab and they headed back to his place. No doubt they had the same thing on their mind planned for when they got home.

They walked in Derek's apartment arm in arm. Derek grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses from the kitchen. "Follow me love," Derek said with a coy smile as he carried the bottle up to the bedroom. He set the bottle and glasses next to the bed, but before he could do anything else Karen hugged him from behind, running her hands down his chest. He turned to face her and looked her in the eyes. Derek gently stroked her cheek and lightly kissed her. This kiss was soft and passionate, filled with emotion. They lightly nipped at each other and brushed their lips together, only to pull away to look each other in the eyes and kiss again.

Their first time together was a frenzied rush, but this time was a slow build up. They lay on the bed together, lying on their sides facing each other, kissing and touching like they had all time in the world. Derek slowly kissed down Karen's neck and chest and ran his hands down her body, to her hips and thighs. He purposefully brushed between her legs, putting a slight pressure at her center for a brief moment before moving his hands elsewhere. He was in no rush this time. Karen pulled him into a deep kiss and ran her hands through his hair, tugging it lightly when she nibbled on his bottom lip. She put her hands underneath his shirt and lightly scratched his back and purposely pushed her hips into his as she softly moaned into his mouth.

"Well I was definitely wrong about you being afraid of anything below the neck." Derek said softly teasing her.

"See I'm not afraid, just selective of who I share it with."

"I don't think you know how long I've waited for a moment like this with you. You're amazing, you know that?"

"Just keep kissing me." Karen said in a whisper.


End file.
